Deathfacer
is a giant battleship created by Gondo Kihachi in order to replace Dyna as the Earth protector but the Alien Monera took an interest to it by secretly assimilate Dr. Kisaragi and when it comes to spring into action, they will turn it into the *Prometheus subtitle: *Deathfacer Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light A huge robotic weapon created by TPC as the Prometheus battleship, the robot revealed itself back on base after being "mollusionized" the Monera Aliens. When challenged by Ultraman Dyna, the robot dominated the hero, blocking his attacks and decimating the area with its gatling gun. After the hero turned into his Miracle-Type and its attacks were reflected due to the machine’s shield, Deathfacer drifted into the sky and prepared to fire the Neo Maxima Cannon! Dyna managed to escape the blast, but the whole island was reduced to a smoldering crater. Not long after, Deathfacer was unleashed on Japan. Super GUTS attacked it with little effect. One of the crafts was lodged in a skyscraper. The machine prepared to fire an energy beam, but just before it could get a direct hit, Asuka called on Ultraman Dyna for the rematch. The hero arrived in his Strong-Type and lifted the alien war machine up. The robot still managed to fight back, matching Dyna’s strength to its fullest. After its other attacks failed, Deathfacer tried to use the Neo Maxima Cannon. Before he could fire again, Dyna thrust his hand right through its body! Stunned and half-destroyed, the powerful robot was helpless as he was hoisted into the air and thrown into the sky where its body exploded from the damage it sustained. Trivia *The sound effects made by Deathfacer are a combination of those made by Zamu Revenger (from Ultraman Neos,) and Alien Regulan (from Ultraman Tiga.) *Deathfacer's costume would be reused years later to make the robot, Beatstar. *The Prometheus is a prop modified from MYDO's battleship, Sky Shark. Data - Deathfacer= Deathfacer Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 96,000 t *Origin: Earth Powers and Weapons *Gatling Gun: Deathfacer’s left hand is a large gatling gun. It can fire several rounds per second and every shot is comparable to a missile, meaning a few seconds of being hit by this can rip most opponents apart. *Energy Beam: After targeting, Deathfacer can charge and fire a beam of energy, capable of blowing holes straight through buildings, from its right wrist. *Neo Maxima Cannon: Deathfacer has the very powerful Neo Maxima Cannon loaded in its chest. The beam fired is strong enough to turn a whole island into a crater. *Launching Clamp: Deathfacer’s right hand is a large clamp. This clamp can launch out of its arm, attached to a long tentacle, and then retract, dragging opponents in close. *Reflector Shield: When needed, Deathfacer can create a black energy barrier that will reflect energy attacks back to their source. *Knowledge: Due to its scan of Asuka's mind, Deathfacer possesses all known information ever created of Ultraman Dyna. }} Gallery Deathfather I.png Gatttling gun.jpg Deathfather III.png Deafaceaaaaa.jpg Deathfather II.png Deathfather v Ultraman Dyna.png download (9).jpg hqdefault (4).jpg deathfacer.jpg Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Member of the Phantom Monster Army Category:Antagonists Category:Mechas Category:Movie Robots Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Battleships